gotrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Jorah Liddle
Jorah Liddle of the Liddle Clan History The first cousin of Arryk Liddle, Jorah grew up looking up to both his uncle and his heir cousin. Adopting the martial spirit of the clans, he grew into an exemplary warrior, and a true believer in the old ways of the mountain clans. His status as merely the cousin of the main line of Liddle Lords, though, left him with much to be desired in terms of his status. Though it afforded him power over the smallfolk of Liddle Hill, it didn't fulfill the power he desired, and the titled of "The Liddle" remained a forever out of reach dream for him. When his cousin finally gained the status he was born for, Jorah was overjoyed. There was no better fit for the title. He shared everything with Arryk; when he the Liddle fathered children, he felt joy. When the Liddle's first two children died, he felt grief. When the Liddle felt frustration over the shortcomings of his third child, Jason Liddle, he felt frustration also. For this reason, he was often present when Arryk disciplined his son, and Jorah often even disciplined Jason himself. The ultimate grief came, though, when Arryk Liddle died from a strange disease, making the unprepared Jason Liddle the new lord of Liddle Hill. Important Events Seventh Era Jorah and his companions catch two Norrey clansmen, who murdered a Liddle farmer for food. Jorah accompanies Jason to the seat of the Norrey to fix any tensions between the clans. While they are there, Jorah takes note of the deteriorating state that the Norrey clansmen are in, and is disgusted by the Norrey's gluttonous ways that put them in that position. When the attempt fails, Jorah suggests that Jason send his warriors to punish the Norrey. Eighth Era Rickard Whitehill arrives at Liddle Hill, and Jorah immediately distrusts him. When it is revealed that Jason and Rickard are planning to kill the Norrey by killing him at Elys and Theon the Younger's wedding feast (which was a part of a ploy to kill the Norrey), Jorah is alarmed. He suggests instead that if they must go this way, it should be the Norrey Clansmen that do the fighting, not their own men. Any other way would break the sacred rule of guest right. He argues Rickard Whitehill agrees to this plan without Jason's knowledge. When the time finally came, Jorah sent a few of his own men to rile up the Norrey Clansmen into a mob while the feast was underway. Despite Rickard's agreeance to his plan, Whitehill men are caught sneaking into the hall to assassinate the Norrey. When the assassination attempt is found out, Jorah was captured along with every other Whitehill and Liddle in the hall. While the Norrey was busy torturing Jason, a mob formed outside of the Hall and began to break in. Ultimately, it is Jorah's plan that was successful. Furious that his plan was not followed, Jorah fights Rickard. The fight is interrupted by Elys. When the group returns to Liddle Hill, Jason received word that the banners were called. Jorah is placed in charge of Liddle Hill in Jason's absence.